1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
Since the introduction of electromagnetic (EM) transmission, a recurring problem that continues to challenge the industry is rogue or improperly configured transmitted carriers also known as interferers. The interfering carrier may be caused by failed equipment that results in the transmission equipment transmitting or sweeping the wrong spectral location or locations. Under these circumstances, the carrier is known as a “rogue carrier.” A second type of interferer is known as an improperly configured carrier and is primarily due to human error this includes both improper carrier characteristics and antenna pointing errors. In many situations, the rogue or improperly configured carrier results in service disruption due to interference with a carrier assigned to operate in the same occupied bandwidth.
A system of providing identification and location of a rogue carrier or improperly configured carrier includes adequate information for identifying and locating the source of the carriers. This information is referred to as meta-data. A meta-carrier is a method for the transmission of meta-data.